


Bound To You

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out anxiety, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Niall, M/M, Trans Character, Trans boy Louis, Zouis are fiancés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn walking in on Louis binding and flipping out. Louis being scared that Zayn's angry he’s binding in the first place, but he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handcversbruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcversbruise/gifts).



> I don’t know One Direction. This is my first time writing trans characters/gender-fluid characters so I HOPE I did a good job? But I’m 100% open to constructive criticism (I encourage it to be honest). 
> 
> This is probably not my best work at all, but it was 2:something AM (and it's now 3 AM as I'm finishing it) and I got the writing urges for this one and just needed to do it and post it, so. Hope you enjoy it, Fee (and other people lurking the Zouis tag).
> 
> Based on this prompt: http://anna-wa.tumblr.com/post/123248477249/otpprompts-trans-specific-prompt-a-walks-in

“I’m serious Niall,” Louis says, talking on his cell phone while he puts on his ace bandages. “I need this dinner to be perfect. The guy asked me to _marry_ him for crying out loud. I need to spoil him as a reward.”

“Are you going to actually tell him now that you’re-”

“Nope!” Louis interrupts, cutting Niall off before they can finish. “That’s a definite nope.”

“Louis,” Niall grumbles. “The two of you are freakin’ _engaged_. And do you remember how understanding he immediately was when I came out? You can trust him.”

Louis knows Niall’s probably right, but that doesn’t make it any easier. He’s been putting off telling Zayn he’s trans for years, so he feels like coming out now would just make Zayn angry at him for not telling him sooner.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Louis replies, fake smile obvious in his voice. “Anyway, gotta run now if I’m gonna be ready in time to surprise Zayn. See you tonight?”

He’s afraid for a moment Niall’s going to fight back some more, but they don’t. Instead they just sigh resigned. “Yeah, see you tonight…”

The two of them hang up and Louis puts his phone back in his jean pocket, resuming binding with the ace bandages. He stops suddenly though when he hears a gasp coming from the door. He turns around and his heart feels like it’s going to fall out of his chest.

“What the heck are you doing?!” Zayn yells, and it’s like all Louis’ worst fears are coming true as he walks towards him and points at the bandages. “How – how long have you been doing this?”

“S-s-several years,” Louis stutters, feeling close to tears.

“Several…” Zayn looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react to it…” Louis feels like he’s shrinking under Zayn’s angry gaze.

Zayn shakes his head. “You know what? Stay right here. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Louis is scared what that could mean. Could Zayn be messaging one of their other friends and outing Louis? Telling them what a “freak” he really is? Could he be looking online for websites like “so you found out your boyfriend is a (insert rude term here)”?

All the possibilities form in Louis’ head and none of them look good. Still, he stays frozen in place, not even noticing when his phone vibrates with a new text message in his pocket.

It feels like a lifetime has passed when Zayn finally walks back into the room. He’s holding something, Louis’ not sure what, and he’s about to run away out of fear when suddenly Zayn holds up a binder.

“You should never use ace bandages, babe,” Zayn says once he walks all the way over to him, concern still large in his voice. “Don’t you know you could seriously hurt yourself that way?”

Louis sighs the biggest sigh of relief ever. “Oh my gosh. I thought that you were gonna leave me for binding in the first place.”

“What?” Zayn looks extremely offended. “No. I just wish you would’ve told me sooner so I could’ve helped you buy some real binders. I buy them for my friend all the time.”

Zayn carefully helps Louis take off the ace bandages and put on the actual binder.

“Doesn’t that feel better?” Zayn asks, smiling.

“Much,” Louis sighs. “So are you sure you’re not mad at me?”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Why would I be mad at you? I love you, Louis. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me.”

Louis grins widely. “Thank you, I love you too.” The two of them just stay there for a little bit, Louis’ head lying on Zayn’s shoulder. After a while, Louis realizes it’s almost time for the surprise dinner he planned for Zayn tonight.

He stands up. Zayn pouts slightly, the pout he always uses to get Louis to come back and cuddle him some more. Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “Come on, Zayn. Let’s go somewhere.”

“Can that somewhere be cuddling in the bed?” Zayn offers.

“Later,” Louis insists. “Come on, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Zayn sighs dramatically. “Alright, I’m coming. But wait… are you just gonna go there topless? Cause if we’re going to the pool or something, you know I can’t swim.”

Louis blushes. He forgot all about his shirt that’s still lying on the ground. He quickly puts it on, muttering “no, no pool” and the two boys go get in the car.

“By the way,” Zayn says on their way to the car. “Niall says tonight is a she/her night.” Louis nods, realizing that’s probably what the new unread text message on his phone is about.

When they get to the restaurant, it takes a few seconds, but then all at once Niall, Harry, Liam, and some of Zayn and Louis’ other friends pop out from behind some of the tables and yell “surprise!”

Zayn laughs, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Oh my gosh. Louis, did you do this?”

“I did,” Louis shrugs, trying to look and sound as nonchalant as possible, but it’s hard when Zayn’s smile is so infectious. “Wanted to just say thank you for asking me to marry you.”

Zayn’s still giggling as he pulls Louis towards him. “Louis, you’re absolutely ridiculous.” He pulls him in for a kiss and Louis just thinks how much this night really means to him. Zayn knows his biggest secret now, they both have all their cards on the table, and Zayn still wants to marry him. He couldn’t have asked for a better fiancé.


End file.
